


Back to Basics

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Bad end, Diaper, Diapers, Furry, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Mental Regression, Pantypooping, Regression, Ruined Panties, Scat, Soiled Panties, Watersports, Wolfcow, Wucow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Mystery dungeons are abandoned locations in the world that are morphed by strange magics. These places are common grounds for adventurer’s to search for treasure! One such location is an abandoned school left far in the wilderness, and Swan’s eyes are locked on it! All she needs to do is get the key from a kindergarten class!Surely nothing could go too wrong, right...?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Back to Basics

Swan absolutely hated schools. The abandoned ones were always the scariest, it seemed. If it wasn’t ghosts of the old students haunting its hallowed halls, it was corrupted professors that had gone insane over time that would try to force the wanna-be adventurer to sit through a ‘lecture’ of heinous intent.

“Give me a forest or old subway any day,” the wucow grumbled to herself as her hooves clicked monotonously across the halls. Lockers were half opened, their doors swinging on rusted hinges. Papers whose text had faded long ago coated the ground like autumn leaves. Even the coloration of the pages had started to turn yellow over time.

Her arcane revolver lightly glowed with the mana bullets stored in its cylinder. Against her waist was her cane, ready to spring forth the sword within at any given moment. Her messenger bag over her shoulder clunked softly with the healing items and snacks she had brought with.

The layout of the building seemed to be simple. It was in the shape of a lower-case h, with the single entrance leading down past the main offices to the halls where the classes were held. The principal’s office and the staff lounge were locked up tight, and the secretary’s computer mentioned something about the kindergarten teacher having had a meeting with him. If the key was anywhere, it’d have to be in her room.

The lights above flickered with the remnants of electricity going through them. As she approached the hall for the kindergarten class, she noticed the amount of lockers dramatically dropped. Instead, the walls were adorned in their place with old paintings of childish quality, done with matted brushes and chubby fingers. Swan could almost read the names on them, but bad penmanship on top of aging, curling paper made it next to impossible to make out.

Theresa June was the teacher’s name. Fortunately, the name plates on each door seemed to be easy enough to read. Most of the classrooms were at least cracked open, but Swan didn’t want to venture into anywhere she didn’t need to yet. She’d finish her main objective, then get some extra stuff later.

Theresa’s classroom was flanked by what were once watercolor trees, making it seem like the students were walking into a forest of adventure when class began. Turning the knob, it seemed to be unlocked. No lights were on either…

Until she walked in, that is.

Once her hoof made contact with the old linoleum floor, the lights within flashed on, a blinding white and yellow color filling her vision as she squeaked, shielding her eyes with the back of her arm. Was it a trap? Some sort of flashbang to catch herself off guard? She readied herself, hand going to her sword-cane, while her grip tightened on her revolver…

“Oh, Miss Winterburn! I’m glad you made it on time!”

Swan froze, ears going flat. There was someone here…? And they knew her original name?

Moving her arm revealed… a perfectly normal classroom. A touch vintage, with slightly dated furniture and such, but this room had clearly not felt the touch of time. A woman was stood at the front of the class, in a lovely light violet dress that flowed down to her ankles, and her hair was done up in a very professional bun.

“Made it on time…?” Swan replied slowly, scanning the room as she eyed the students as well. All of them were just staring at her… Children. An entire horde of them. Various little furry babies, cats, dogs, a cute little robin, an adorable filly… All dressed in their cute blue uniforms, with shorts and skirts, and little yellow hats lined up near their cubbies.

“You’re the new assistant for the day, correct?” Mrs. June asked as she looked at Swan in confusion.

 _Oh, I know what’s going on here,_ Swan finally put the pieces together as she looked behind her, noticing how the outside hall even seemed to be restored to its former glory. _This room must be trapped in a point of time. Just need to… fix the issue here, and I’ll be able to grab the key. Can’t anger the spirits or… demons here, or whatever._

“Yes… I uh, don’t think you got my updated paperwork, however,” Swan walked towards her, gradually smiling as she worked up her actress skills. Thank Gods for those lessons ABC gave her. “I’m Miss Lovejoy now. Sorry for the confusion!”

Mrs. June laughed warmly, using her book to hide her blush.

“Oh, heavens, my apologies!” She laughed, bowing her head. “How silly of me. But I do hope we can get past this little flub! After all, the kids are waiting on us!”

“Right, of course,” playing along, Swan took her spot next to the teacher, realizing that even some things about her changed. Mostly her equipment. Her revolver had changed into a child’s toy dart gun, and her cane had been replaced by an umbrella! At least her bag stayed the same, but Swan very much did not enjoy how her weapons were gone…

Setting her things down by the teachers desk, Swan quickly took her spot next to her before all the eyes of those impressionable children. They all seemed so eager and ready to learn… Swan knew that in the back of her mind, it was indeed an illusion, but it still tugged at her matronly heart. She didn’t get an experience like this growing up. It couldn’t hurt to play along, right?

“So, as you can tell, we have a new TA working with us today! Miss Lovejoy here is going to help me guide you through the lessons!” Mrs. June explained, before turning to Swan with a soft smile. “Care to write your name on the board?”

Swan’s ears perked and she nodded, turning around and grabbing the chalk.

“Of course! So, uhm, hi kids… My name is Miss Lovejoy!” Swan said with a happy hum, tail swishing behind her, starting to spell out her name.

M - I - S - S…

The chalk felt funny in her hand. It rubbed against the pads of her paws strangely, and each stroke made her feel… uncertain. But it was just her name. She could easily do that.

L - U - V - E…

That was right, right? Love… has an ‘uh’ sound in the middle, and ‘uh’ is a U…

J - O - Y

Swan smiled as she finished, feeling a weight off her chest. Phew. Perfect. Her performance anxiety might’ve been starting to crop up, but she was at least able to do this much. To celebrate, she doodled a little cow next to her name, smiling at the kids. The class giggled at it, which Swan started giggling at too.

Mrs. June clearing her throat brought Swan back, hastily putting down the chalk and stepping aside.

“Very good, Miss Lovejoy,” she complimented her, which made Swan’s ears perked up so eagerly! “Now, today, we’re going to be working on your math skills!” This only got a groaning reaction from the crowd. Even Swan felt her heart sink slightly. She wasn’t the best at math. She much prefered reading or writing, or arcane studies. “Now now. I promise, after we finish our lesson and exercises, I promise, we’ll do something fun! I even brought cookies for you all to snack on for your drawing time later today!”

This time, the kids seemed a lot more receptive, smiling, beaming at the pair of teachers, with tails wagging and bright eyes meeting their gaze. Swan felt her tail swishing behind her. Drawing time _and_ cookies? These kids had it made!

“Today we’ll be learning ‘addition’!” Mrs. June announced as she took the chalk in hand and wrote the word out across the board. Was it spelled right? Swan needed to take a second or two to confirm it for herself. “Miss Lovejoy, what is addition?”

Swan looked surprised. Why was she being called on? She hated being put on the spot like this.Why not ask the students instead?

“Addition is… making things bigger,” she said after a moment’s thought, tapping her hand against her thigh as the gears turned. “By putting numbers together?”

“Very good, Miss Lovejoy,” Mrs. June praised her again with that joyful smile. “To be more precise, it’s when we _add_ numbers together,” she said, underlining the ‘add’ part of ‘addition’. “Two smaller numbers make one big number! For example, if I had one apple…” She drew two stick figures on the board; one with horns and one without. Next to the one without, she drew an apple. “And Miss Lovejoy has one apple…” Next to the horned figure, she drew another apple. Ick. Swan didn’t want an apple… “We have two apples all together! One, plus one, is two!”

The kids nodded along, following the lesson to the best of their ability. Swan had her eyes on the board as well, feeling like she should be taking notes.

“We went over our 1, 2, 3’s last class. So now it’s all about putting them to use! So, Miss Lovejoy, I’m going to start handing out these little worksheets to the class. I want you to have this copy,” she handed a sheet of paper over to Swan, with cute little cartoon numbers forming the equations. “And start putting it on the board. Make sure to leave space for us to do diagrams! When you finish that, just quickly fill out the sheet so you have the answers as well.”

With her instructions passed on, Mrs. June began to walk across the class, putting a worksheet on each child’s desk, casually chatting and greeting them as she walked along.

 _Easy,_ Swan thought to herself as she took the chalk once more and got to work copying the worksheet.

1 + 1 =

1 + 2 =

1 + 3 =

… She didn’t recognize this next number, however. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling her anxieties rising up in her gut as she just copied it the best she could.

1 + 4 =

Was that a trick number? That didn’t seem like a real thing. Did this teacher know what she was doing? And what was this _next_ one?! 5? 6? There’s no way those could be real!

“Everything okay, Swan?” Mrs. June whispered in her ear, making the poor girl tense up suddenly, almost snapping the chalk in her hand. Her tummy was in such tight knots…

“Y-Yes, I uh… just am feeling a little sick…” Swan lied, if only partially, as she gave her boss a nervous smile. “Are you sure these are uh… right?”

Mrs. June seemed confused, an eyebrow quirked as she inspected the worksheet, then the board.

“I… believe they are. Do you have an issue with anything on here?” She seemed genuinely concerned, like a mother with a child. Like a _good_ mother with a child, Swan thought.

“Ah! No, no! I’m just making sure…!” Swan stammered as she quickly shook her head, getting back to work. She just had a few more equations left to write. It didn’t matter that the numbers weren’t real. Maybe it was just a new system that she didn’t know. Mrs. Just gave her a smile and a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before walking back to her desk and taking a seat at the computer.

With all of the worksheet copied over, she grabbed a pencil and looked down at it, ready to fill it out.

_1 + 1? That was easy. Mrs. June didn’t even erase the answer! That’s clearly 2._

_1 + 2? Well, that’s just asking what comes after 2! Obviously, that’s three!_

_1 + 3. Okay. What comes after 3?_

Swan froze, hand lightly trembling as the tip of the pencil pushed against the paper. What comes after 3? She kept asking herself that, eyes closed as she focused. One, two, three… three…? Her ears flattened, her heart starting to race. Oh no, she didn’t know what came after three! She was letting these kids down…! She shouldn’t be a teacher…!

“Okay! Looks like you’re all finished,” Mrs. June announced before standing up from her desk, walking back over to the front of the class. Swan’s head whipped up and checked the clock. It looked as if a few minutes had passed, but that couldn’t be right. “Now. We all worked on 1 + 1. So what does that equal?”

“Two!” The class responded in unison, absolutely brimming with confidence. Swan even chimed in too, quietly.

“Now. If we take our two apples from before,” Mrs. June drew another two apples beneath the 2 on the board. “And we add another one to it…” Another apple was drawn. “That gets us…”

“Three!” The class was like a singing choir with how good they were at responding back. Swan was a little louder this time, tail twitching behind her. She liked being included with the class…

“See? You all got this. It’s super easy, isn’t it?” Mrs. June said, making Swan sweat a little. It wasn’t very easy at all… “Now. You should notice that adding one to anything makes it go to the next number! So using your 1, 2, 3’s, you should know what 1 + 3 is! Right, Miss Lovejoy?”

“Ehhh?” Swan squeaked, eyes going wide in surprise. Why was she suddenly calling on her?! She didn’t know what that was! “Well, duh… it’s…” She paused, teeth sinking into her lip as she thought deeply. Her hand grabbed the chalk, dragging it on the board to start drawing apples. 

One apple… Two apples… Three apples… She drew the next apple right next to them, and started to count.

“One, two, three… Three…” Swan tapped the next apple a few times as she tried working it out in her head. Oh, no, she was totally blanking. She should know this! She’s in college, for crying out loud!

“Swan,” Mrs. June’s voice was softer, but stern. She hadn’t heard her like this before! “What comes after three?”

“I-I…! S-Sev… no, that’s… after eight? But what’s… Nnnh, I-I…” Swan could feel the room spinning. Her head felt so funny, and she was having some sort of attack. All the kids’ eyes were on her, concerned, judging, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

 _“Swan Lovejoy. What comes after three?”_ Mrs. June was practically glaring icy daggers at this point, like she was furious for ruining the lesson!

“I… I…!” Swan pressed the chalk against the board once more, ready to fill in her answer. Her hand moved down, drawing a long line… 

But she didn’t know. And as she drew the line of her defeat, a soft hiss began filling the air.

Her eyes closed and a long sigh left her lips. There. There. All her stress was practically melting away. A slow smile crept across her face, completely unaware of just why she suddenly felt so relaxed.

“Oooh! Miss Lovejoy is havin’ an accideeeent!” One child announced with a little too much glee, snapping Swan out of her trance. Quickly, her arms spread and she stared down at herself, noting the dark spot on her skirt, the warmth in her panties, and the liquid flowing down her legs and starting to settle onto the tiled floor.

“Aaaah! I-I didn’t! I can’t…!” She dropped her supplies, listening to them fall into the puddle as she frantically pushed her hands between her legs, trying to put pressure on to stop the flow, but there was no stopping what had started.

She had wet herself in front of the entire class.

Mrs. June sighed, her breath heavily laden with telltale disappointment.

“Honestly, Swan, if you didn’t know the answer, you could’ve just said so. It’s obviously a difficult question for girls your age,” she chastised her as she walked over, grabbing her skirt and hefting it up while Swan squealed in displeasure. Girls her age? How old was she again…? Gosh, it had to be a big number, right? She couldn’t even count that high! Though, she apparently couldn’t call that high anyways…

“B-But I know the answer! I’m just… I don’t know! I-I’m sorry…” Swan puffed her cheeks out in worry, cheeks bright red. Most of these kids were probably potty trained, and now she was just proving that she wasn’t!

But she was, wasn’t she? Now that her thighs were soaked and panties drenched, she was having serious doubts about it.

“Were you really the assistant that I hired? Or were you just lying?” Mrs. June’s interrogation got deeper as she stepped in closer, Swan’s gut tying up further. She was trying to play along with this illusion, but it was seeming more real than ever… Her head was starting to hurt, unsure what was and wasn’t real anymore.

“I… I’m not… I’m just e-exploring…” Swan admitted, clinging to her skirt tightly while her tail tucked deeply between her legs. “I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean to lie…”

“But you _did_ lie. Kids, let this be a lesson. Don’t be a _liar_ like _Miss Lovejoy_ here. Only bad kids are _liars,_ ” Each word was like a sharp whip on Swan’s wrists.

“I-I’m not a bad kid! I’m a good girl, h-honest..” Swan tried to defend herself, looking up at the teacher in defeat as she trembled. Her gut got tighter, and her legs shifted in place. Why was she so scared…? How was Mrs. June suddenly so intimidating?!

“Really? Then why did you lie?” Mrs. June crossed arms sternly, back straight, looking down at the cowering wucow below her nose.

“I… I… I’m sorry…” Swan closed her eyes, bowing her head down low as a tremendous bellow escaped from her behind. Her tail lifted up from the force from her gas, and her eyes went wide as she realized her body was having another stress explosion…

A few more puffs of gas escaped before a squishing noise filled the air. The contents of her bowels started spilling out into her once pristine purple panties, Her fat butt was already straining that poor cloth, and now all the waste was pulling them down more, sagging deeper and deeper behind her. A bulging, staining mass of crap tarnished the seat of her pants. Crapping herself like a toddler, in front of all these impressionable kids…

“I-I need to go…!” Swan whined, continually tugging down her skirt as she turned on her hooves to sprint out of the room. Just grab her stuff and go! Screw the dungeon, screw all this, she just wanted to go home!

But her hooves got caught on the sleek floor, slipping on the puddle and sending her falling down backwards with a moo of fear.

_Splat!_

A loud squishing noise filled the air as that fat wucow’s butt collided with the floor, the contents of her panties flattening out against the titanic rear and spreading out. She could feel the warmth absolutely coating her butt… It’d take forever to clean up…

“W-whhh… Waaaaah…!” Swan couldn’t help it anymore. Tears started to spill down her cheeks and she began to cry, tears rolling down her soft cheeks as she hid her face in her palms.

“Oh, sweetie…” Mrs. June sighed, leaning down and gently wiping the tears off her cheek, a soft smile settling her stormy heart. “I know who you are… You’re our new student, aren’t you? The transfer student? That explains why I had your name wrong… Here, let’s get you cleaned up. We can call the janitor to clean up your puddle, but for now… Jenny, can you get the diapers from her bag? There should probably be some wipes and such there too…”

Swan wiped her eyes on the back of her hoodie sleeves. Her bag? Looking over to where she left her satchel, she blushed as she realized it had changed when she wasn’t looking. It was a diaper bag now, absolutely brimming with the plush padding!

“That… That’s not my bag…” Swan tried to claim, but as a cute little donkey girl ran up and brought it on over, she realized her name was, quite literally, written on it in cute pink and blue patches.

From within, a large plush diaper was pulled out, and Mrs. June took Swan’s shoulder, moving her away from the puddle and laying her down on the floor. The smell was so evident to the kids that were now starting to gather around Swan. They were all curious about this new big child that had joined this class, and who wouldn’t be?

Swan didn’t struggle much as her skirt was removed, but her bulging panties in the front and back made her hide her face in her jacket with a quiet whine.

“Shhh, shhh, shhh…” Mrs. June’s quiet voice cooed as she stroked Swan’s hair, giving her a gentle stroke behind her ears. “You’re around friends… We all have accidents. But you learn from them. Now, let’s get you all changed, okay?” She even gave Swan a little tickle to get a little giggle out of her, a smile crossing her lips.

The panties were peeled from her waist and hastily tossed into a nearby bin, and one of the students and standby handed Mrs. June the wipes from Swan’s bag. The poor little wucow kept her face hidden, still feeling the intense humiliation of being exposed in front of her classmates, but it was gradually alleviated as she felt the cleaning down below. All that gross, icky warmth was gone, bit by bit, before cool air tickled her down below.

“There… All better? Let’s get you all secure, okay Swan?” Mrs. June continued to hum with her gentle warmth as she lifted up Swan’s hips, carefully laying a thick, pink diaper flat below her rear, and set her butt down onto it. It crinkled dryly as she was put into place, and with slow, firm motions, Mrs. June pulled the wings around her waist and secured them in place. The taps on the side of her hips ensured it wouldn’t come off easily, and she sealed it all with a gentle pat to the front.

“Th-Thank you…” Swan mumbled, finally starting to show her face as she was covered once again.

“Of course… Now, let’s get you back into uniform, and we’ll continue with the math lesson, okay?” Mrs. June met Swan’s eyes and gave her a gentle nod, the encouragement she needed to keep going. Swan returned the nod, and was helped to her feet.

A few minutes later, Swan waddled back into the classroom, wearing the same uniform that her classmates sported. The cute little skirt barely went past her waist, which ensured that adorable diaper was on display at almost all time. The long light blue smock hung just an inch above the hem of the skirt, waving about with each step she took. A yellow cap was even fitted upon the top of her head, with little holes for her horns, but that was hung up above her cubby which now contained her diaper bag and pony princess umbrella.

“Are we all set to learn?” Mrs. June asked with a big smile as Swan took her seat next to the donkey girl from earlier, with Swan’s adult body clearly too big for the metal chair, and her knees forced up because of how low it was to the ground. That was fine though. It made it easier for Mrs. June to ensure her latest transfer student was dry!

“Yes Mrs. June!” They all called out in unison, big smiles on their young, eager faces.

Swan was finally going to have the childhood she always wanted.

[And so Swan got a fresh start at this cursed elementary school. She always was the slowest in the class, especially when it came to potty training, but her fellow classmates had her back always, and made sure that her diaper was clean after her accidents.

Her absence from the normal world wouldn’t go unnoticed, and her friends would go after her to try and bring her back… Though would they succeed?]

[Bad End…?]


End file.
